


Remplaçant

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimitsu a sa place attitrée sur le banc de Deimon. Mais il est prêt à la laisser quand leur capitaine se blesse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remplaçant

**Author's Note:**

> De manière plus qu'évidente, j'ai écrit cette fic avant que Yukimitsu n'ait joué un seul match, ce qui fait que je suis totalement hors-canon :D

\- C'est un rush !!  
  
Yukimitsu ne put s'empêcher de se lever du banc en voyant l'action, maudissant la stratégie de jeu qu'ils avaient élaborée avec Anezaki et Hiruma.  
L'équipe courrait à la catastrophe. Il ne restait qu'un quart-temps pour rattraper un retard déjà bien trop conséquent.  
  
\- Yôichi-nii...?  
  
Yukimitsu fut tiré de ses pensées par l'exclamation de Suzuna à côté de lui, son regard se portant vers Hiruma.  
Le lycéen était encore à terre, Kurita à genoux à ses côtés.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ?  
La plupart des Devil Bats s'étaient dirigés vers leur quarter-back et Yukimitsu ne distinguait plus grand chose.  
Est-ce que Hiruma pouvait... s'être blessé ?  
Il savait que le foot américain était un sport violent.  
Il était au courant du nombre de blessés dont avait souffert l'équipe l'année passée, quand elle avait été entièrement composée d'amateurs...  
... mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un se fasse blesser pendant le tournoi.  
Et certainement pas _Hiruma_.  
  
\- Hiruma-kun... est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
  
La voix d'Anezaki à ses côtés était légèrement tremblante, mais les cheveux décolorés du quarter-back réapparurent dans leur champ de vision quelque part au-dessus de la tête de Monta, prouvant que le lycéen s'était relevé.  
  
\- PUTAAAAAAAAAIN ! Temps mort !  
  
Relevé et encore en possession de ses cordes vocales, très certainement.  
Monta se poussa légèrement, et le banc de touche put voir ce qu'il en était de Hiruma.  
Le lycéen était debout, mais très clairement accroché à Kurita, Musashi semblant lui dire quelque chose, mais Yukimitsu était trop loin pour comprendre ce qui se disait exactement.  
L'arbitre les avait rejoints, Doburoku-sensei s'était engagé sur le terrain, et au bout de quelques instants, l'équipe entière s'approcha du banc de touche.  
  
\- Yôichi-nii !  
\- Hiruma-kun, ça va ?  
\- Non, putain, ça va pas, faites chier !  
  
Hiruma avait réussi à faire taire les filles avec sa galanterie habituelle et se laissa poser sur le banc par Kurita qui le portait plus qui ne le soutenait, en fait. Yukimitsu n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, mais il entendit Monta sussurer à Sena exactement ce qu'il pensait.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans Hiruma-san ?"  
Vu comme elle tremblait, il semblait évident que la cheville de leur quarter-back était en mauvais état.   
Prenant tout le monde de vitesse, Anezaki avait d'ores-et-déjà sorti leur trousse de secours.  
  
\- Hey, fucking manager ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !??  
\- Je t'ôte ta chaussure, c'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose par-dessus les vêtements !  
\- On t'a sonné ? J'y retourne tout de suite.  
\- Comment ça tu y retournes ?  
\- Tu vois un autre quarter-back, ici, peut-être ??  
\- ... Hiruma.  
  
La voix de Doburoku-sensei avait fait s'arrêter le brouhaha autour du quarter-back.  
  
\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne vas pas pouvoir y retourner.  
\- Bien sûr que je peux ! C'est pas un fucking poivrot comme vous qui va m'en empêcher, en tout cas.  
\- Hirumaaaaaaa !!!!!  
  
Kurita s'était effondré à genoux devant le banc de touche, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
  
\- Hey, j'suis pas encore en train de crever, gros lard.  
\- Hiruuuumaaaaaaaa.....  
\- Arrête de chouiner. On y retourne tout de suite.  
  
Hiruma attrapa une bouteille qui traînait à côté de lui et se mit à boire, tous les regards fixés sur lui.  
  
\- OK. Tu y retournes si t'es capable de te lever et de marcher 3 pas tout seul.  
  
C'était Musashi qui avait pris la parole, mettant Hiruma au défi.  
  
\- Oh, le vieux schnock s'y met aussi ?  
  
Hiruma se releva, favorisant très nettement l'une de ses jambes, mais faillit s'écrouler dès le premier pas, se faisant rattraper de justesse par Kurita.  
  
\- Fucking gros lard, je t'ai rien demandé ! Laisse-moi avancer !  
\- S... s... sois raisonnable, Hi... Hiruma...  
  
Les larmes coulaient encore sur les joues de Kurita, comme si la blessure lui avait été faite à lui plutôt qu'au quarter-back.  
  
\- On DOIT gagner ce match pour aller au Christmas Bowl ! A quoi ça servira que je reste sur le banc pour me reposer si c'est notre dernier match de la saison ?? Notre dernier match du lycée !?  
\- On ne rattrapera pas notre retard avec un quarter-back dans cet état.  
  
Musashi avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Hiruma.  
  
\- Deimon !  
  
L'arbitre avait appelé l'équipe. Le temps-mort était sur le point de finir.  
  
\- Merde !  
\- On va faire de notre mieux sans toi. Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'on ait de grandes chances d'y arriver, mais ce sera plus simple avec 11 joueurs qui tiennent debout.  
\- Me fais pas la morale, le vieux ! 'tain, je sais tout ça, je sais... Merde !!  
  
Yukimitsu n'avait jamais vu Hiruma si énervé, et se sentait encore plus impuissant que d'habitude face à la situation.  
  
\- Hey, le fucking chauve !!  
  
Le lycéen se sentit trembler quand Hiruma s'adressa à lui.  
  
\- Devrait y avoir un maillot avec un chiffre inférieur à 10 dans nos maillots de rechange. Dépêche-toi de l'enfiler.  
\- Hein ?  
\- T'as déjà vu un quarter-back porter le numéro 16 ?! Putain, dépêche-toi ou on va avoir une pénalité à cause du temps-mort !  
\- Mais je...  
  
Quand Hiruma sortit une mitraillette d'on-ne-savait-où, Yukimitsu se rua sur les affaires de rechange amenées et enfila un maillot portant le numéro 5 le plus vite qu'il put.  
  
\- Mais, je, enfin...  
  
Hiruma attrapa le garçon par le col et reprit son discours.  
  
\- Sur le terrain, c'est toi qui les dirigeras, alors sois sûr de toi ! Vous DEVEZ gagner. Compris ?  
\- Euh... hmm.  
\- Compris ??  
\- ...... oui.  
\- COMPRIS ???  
\- OUI !  
\- 'tain, dire que je dois m'en remettre au fucking fils-à-maman...  
  
Hiruma lâcha le col de Yukimitsu et se laissa retomber sur le banc.  
  
\- Deimon ! Sur le terrain !  
  
Quelques membres de l'équipe se mirent en mouvement, rejoignant leur place.  
  
\- Yukimitsu. Tu seras pas le quarter-back le plus lent du championnat. Ni même le plus faible. Et certainement pas le plus con. Alors si tu perds, t'auras aucune excuse.  
  
Yukimitsu ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu Hiruma l'appeler par son nom. Ni même avoir jamais appelé quiconque par son nom.  
Il déglutit avec difficulté et dit la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
\- On va gagner.  
  
Hiruma fit une mine dégoûtée et détourna le visage, et Yukimitsu se rua sur le terrain à la suite de ses partenaires.  
  
\- Courage, Yukimitsu-san !  
\- On va faire de notre mieux !!  
\- Yukimitsu-kun, ne te laisse pas intimider, je les laisserai pas faire un nouveau rush !  
  
Yukimitsu prit l'air le plus sérieux qu'il connaisse, inclina légèrement la tête aux encouragements de ses camarades et leur indiqua leurs placements pour la prochaine action.  
Ce serait peut-être son unique match de la saison.  
Il ne jouerait peut-être pas au Christmas Bowl.  
Mais il allait y emmener son équipe.  
Il le savait.


End file.
